Baldwin County, Alabama
Baldwin County is a county in Alabama. The population of the county is 182,265. Major roads Interstate 10 Interstate 65 US Route 31 US Route 90 US Route 98 US Route 98 Alternate Alabama State Route 59 Alabama State Route 104 Alabama State Route 135 Alabama State Route 161 Alabama State Route 180 Alabama State Route 181 Alabama State Route 182 Alabama State Route 225 Alabama State Route 287 Baldwin Beach Express Geography Adjacent counties Escambia County, Florida (east) Clarke County (north) Escambia County (northeast) Monroe County (north-northeast) Washington County (northwest) Mobile County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 83.75% White (152,646) 9.30% Black or African American (16,950) 6.95% Other (12,669) 11.6% (21,142) of Baldwin County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Baldwin County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 50 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.59 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Bay Minette - 8,044 Daphne - 21,570 Fairhope - 15,326 Foley - 14,618 Gulf Shores - 9,741 Orange Beach - 5,441 Robertsdale - 5,278 Spanish Fort - 6,798 Towns Elberta - 1,498 Loxley - 1,632 Magnolia Springs - 723 Perdido Beach - 581 Silverhill - 706 Summerdale - 862 CDPs Point Clear - 2,125 Unincorporated communities Barnwell Battles Wharf Belforest Bon Secour Bromley Clay City Crossroads Elsanor Fort Morgan Gasque Hurricane Josephine Latham Lillian Little River Malbis Marlow Miflin Montrose Oak Ono Island Oyster Bay Perdido Pine Grove Rabun Seacliff Seminole Stapleton Stockton Swift Tensaw Yelling Settlement Ghost towns Blakeley Climate Fun facts * Despite being named in honor of Georgia Senator Abraham Baldwin, he never lived in what is now Alabama. * Part of its western border with Mobile County is formed by the Spanish River, a brackish distributary river. * Magnolia Springs has declared itself a bird sanctuary. It is working toward renovating the park from which the town derived its name. * The Wales West Light Railway, a replica of a Welsh mountain railway, is located 5 miles (8 km) southwest of Silverhill. * Loxley is becoming a popular location for the expansion of the suburbs from Daphne and Spanish Fort, because it is served by an Interstate 10 exit and is almost directly between the cities of Mobile and Pensacola, Florida. * To support the town's volunteer fire department, the Elberta German Sausage Festival was started in the mid-1970s. This event is held the last weekend of March and the last weekend of October and features polka music, Elberta German Sausage, and 250 arts and crafts vendors. In 2014, the October festival saw an estimated 40,000 visitors. * Elberta is the home of the Baldwin County Heritage Museum. The museum is located on US Route 98 east of the town. It features exhibits devoted to the development of Baldwin County. The museum includes a large amount of farm equipment and exhibits of life in farm homes. The old St. Mark's Lutheran Church building was moved to the grounds and restored. * Summerdale has two well-known tourist stops. Alligator Alley is an alligator farm, which allows visitors to feed and hold gators. They also welcome photographers. Summerdale also hosts an annual 4 July celebration in Pioneer Park at 9:00PM every year. It is one of the best fireworks shows of the year, according to most locals. * Tensaw is the only majority-black municipality in Baldwin County. Category:Alabama Counties